Cuando las flores caen
by Usagui-nya
Summary: ¿Qué tan doloroso es un amor unilateral? Una pregunta que muchos se hacen ¿verdad? Si ese amor se vuelve cada vez más doloroso se convertirá en flores, sí flores... "Si ese amor unilateral muere al no ser correspondido, este cuerpo se volverá una nueva primavera".


La primavera estaba cerca, los botones de cerezo comenzaban a brotar alegremente, para luego cuando llegase la cúspide de la alegre estación comenzaran a caer los pétalos de aquella flor tan hermosa.

Como de costumbre la chica de cabello verdoso se encontraba en la azotea mirando los árboles de cerezo que habían en el parque que estaba a una cuadra de su casa. Siempre cuando caía el atardecer ella se subía a aquel lugar para observar todo tranquilamente y recordar a su hermana, aunque la época en donde vivía con ella no fue la más grata ni feliz una cosa si le hacia olvidar aquel dolor. Eso era cuando junto con su hermana Rin en los días de primavera se escapaban para ver el hermoso atardecer mientras caían los pétalos de flores como si fuese nieve... era algo cautivador ya que pareciese que tres estaciones se juntaban en aquellos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta se perdió tanto en su ensoñación que no se dio cuenta que el rubio ojos de gatos le estaba hablando, se dio cuenta hasta que le toco el hombro.

\- Tsubomi dicen mamá y papá que ya esta la cena - se sentó junto a ella después de decir eso.

\- No quiero bajar... - fue lo único que dijo, aunque se tuvieran confianza entre ellos la pequeña Tsubomi siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

\- ¿Estabas mirando los cerezos? - cambio de tema rápido, sabia que aun si le insistía ella no cambiaría su decisión.

\- Sí, los árboles de sakura son hermosos.

Ella cerro sus ojos, sabia que en cualquier momento se iría Shuuya así que no le tomaba importancia a su presencia.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver que caían pétalos de flores, volteó hacía donde estaba su hermano adoptivo y vio como sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojo vibrante, ese color era el de su maldición. No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro y sus pupilas se dilatarán, se sentía muy feliz así que tomo la mano del pequeño rubio imaginando aquella escena con su hermana.

Aquella lluvia de pétalos no tenia como motivo hacerle recordar el pasado, más bien le quería transmitir que disfrutara ese presente, donde una familia bondadosa los había acogido a ellos dos y a Kousuke, ya no estaban solos porque no solo tenían una madre y un padre que los adoraban si no que también tenían a su heroína más grande a su admirable hermana "la heroína de la bufanda roja".

Cuando Shuuya término de hacer esa ilusión ambos se miraron dirigiéndose una sonrisa, sin decir palabra alguna bajaron de la azotea para ir a cenar con su nueva familia. Era cierto que tenían un pasado doloroso pero el futuro siempre puede ser más luminoso ¿verdad?

El futuro no es luminoso, menos para unos "monstruos" como ellos que al intentar encajar en una familia solo lograron llevarles la tragedia o al menos eso creían al ver como su felicidad se esfumaba de forma tan efímera.

¿Acaso era ese un castigo?

No se daban cuenta que estaban destinados a vivir en ese bucle de tragedia que se repetía cada quince de agosto, su cruel destino siempre los llevaba a esa fecha y sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

»Ya no quiero esta tragedia.«

¿Cuantas veces habían oído decir eso a la reina? la verdad ya no importaba, el final estaba cerca y nada se podía hacer ¿cierto?

Se habían llevado una sorpresa cuando Mary decidió enfrentarse a la serpiente de aclarar la mirada.

Nadie comprendió como es que la inocente y algo torpe de Mary había derrotado a esa serpiente, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que le ayudaron...

Quien le ayudó fue nada más y nada menos que su heroína, ahora no solo se habían salvado de la tragedia, también tenían a su hermana mayor con vida y al fin serian una familia feliz.

Todos habían vuelto a sus vidas normales, Tsubomi, Shuuya y Kousuke regresaron a la casa de Ayano. Shintaro visitaba de vez en cuando a la chica de bufanda roja ya que ella se lo pedía, Mary aun vivía en el bosque ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva casa (obvio Seto la visitaba a diario). De los demás no se sabia mucho, solo que regresaron a sus vidas habituales y de vez en cuando se llamaban y mandaban mensajes.

A pesar de que Kido había dejado al lado todo lo que vivieron en la base en aquellos entonces, extrañaba la dependencia que la mayoría de los chicos tenían hacia ella. Ya no era mas la líder de esa pandilla por que la fundadora y verdadera líder había vuelto, ahora ella se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanos y Kido había pasado a segundo plano, se sentía más invisible que antes.

Ella soportaba que ahora alguien más se hiciera cargo de la casa donde vivían, pero le dolía de cierta manera ver a Kano como sanguijuela pegado a Ayano era como si ella solo hubiese sido un remplazo.

En medio de la monotonía en la que vivía volvió a aquel lugar donde observaba los cerezos, solo que era otoño y las hojas de los arboles ya habían caído en realidad ya no sabia por que estaba ahí solo quería recordar cuando Kano estaba cerca de ella, cuando existía para él, y también cuando no la dejaba sola. Sí, otra vez estaba sola pero ahora era distinto.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a atardecer y el viento soplaba más fuerte, decidió que era hora de bajar. Cuando volteo para levantarse vio al protagonista de sus pensamientos, él le dirigió una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kido al sentir como la tomaba de la mano.

\- Vine por ti, Ayano te estaba buscando - le respondió con simpleza.

\- Ya veo, ahora bajo - se soltó del agarre de él para irse.

Él le volvió a tomar de la mano, a lo que ella le miró confundida.

Era algo extraño pero sentía una calidez en su pecho se sentía como cuando eran niños y él le tomaba de las manos.

\- Cuidado gran líder, si no la detengo se hubiera caído - con una sonrisa burlona señalo hacia abajo y efectivamente estaba pisando solo una orilla.

\- G-gracias... - apenada siguió tomada de su mano mientras ambos bajaban de las escaleras.

Cuando entraron a la cocina se soltaron de las manos y cada quien se fue a su lugar en la mesa, Ayano y Shintaro se los quedaron mirando ya que los dos tenían los rostros agachados.

\- Tsubomi ¿estás enferma? estas muy roja - dijo Ayano muy preocupada.

Kido inmediatamente se puso la capucha de la sudadera negra que traía.

\- Estoy bien, no es nada - intento mantener su tono de voz lo más neutro posible.

Kano no se burlo como solía hacerlo antes cuando la hacia sonrojarse, solo evito decir palabra alguna en toda la cena.

Ayano y Shintaro salieron en algo así como una "cita", Kano y Kido se quedaron solos ya que Seto no regresó del bosque.

Los dos muchachos estaban en la sala y veían películas, algo muy normal pero Shuuya le tomaba de la mano de nuevo como si nada pasara. Tsubomi entrelazo sus dedos con los de él chico rubio.

Pasaron varios días y parecía que la chica de obres negros ya tenía mejor animo ¿la razón? bueno él muchacho ojos de gato volvía a estar con ella sin dejarla ni un momento, antes ese comportamiento la molestaba pero ahora parecía disfrutar tenerlo siempre cerca.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kido volvió a ser la de antes ya que se encargaba de ayudar a Ayano en las labores del hogar, Kousuke ya vivía junto a Mary en el bosque y los visitaba a menudo.

Después de la cena a Kido se le había hecho costumbre lavar los trastos junto a Kano pues el le insistía en ayudarla aun cuando ella fingía que le molestaba su presencia. Ella se perdió en su pensamiento al estar lavando un plato sin siquiera darse cuenta que él rubio le estaba hablando.

Kano al ver que Tsubomi no le ponía nada de atención hizo un puchero de molestia, después sonrió maliciosamente.

— Tsubomi-chan~ — se posiciono detrás de ella abrazándose a la espalda de la chica.

Ella obviamente se asustó y volteo al sentir a Kano tan cerca, como si fuera poco en lugar de separase de el se quedo de frente con él a unos escasos centímetros de tocar sus narices entre si.

— K-kano... — ella se sonrojo al sentir como Shuuya estaba abrazado a ella y del como la miraba.

De forma rápida Kido se puso su capucha y volteo hacia otro lado.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Kano? — trato de sonar lo mas normal posible.

— Tsubomi no me hacías caso, tuve que recurrir a esto — sonrió de forma inocente y la soltó.

— Esta bien, terminemos esto — ella volvió a voltear para lavar los trastos.

Cuando terminaron de lavar cada uno se fue hacia su habitación a dormir.

Kano antes de dormir encontró a la chica de bufanda roja, acababa de llegar y eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y con justa razón entro tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido pues sus hermanos sabían que por estar con Shintaro es que llego tan tarde.

— Me puedes explicar ¿porqué llegas a esta hora? — dijo con fingida molestia.

— E-eh... Shuuya... veras estuve estudiando con Shintaro-kun y me distraje.

Kano comenzó a reírse al ver la cara que puso Ayano, eso le hizo acariciarle la cabeza como si de un perrito se tratase.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones, tú eres nuestra líder y sabes lo que haces — le guiño el ojo posicionando su dedo índice en sus labios.

— Gracias pequeño Shuuya — lo abrazo de forma maternal acariciando su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Tsubomi estaba en el pasillo y los observaba de forma sigilosa, obvio estaba molesta y por eso decidió entrar a su habitación para no seguir presenciando esa escena "cursi" como la denomino Kido al sentirse excluida de alguna forma. En ese caso... Por que demonios le dijo "líder" ¿no se suponía que ese apodo era exclusivamente para ella? ¿no se suponía que el tenía "algo especial" con ella?

Esas dudas le daban mil vueltas en la cabeza, a decir verdad comenzaba a marearse y sentía una horrible sensación en su garganta como si algo le lastimara. Sé levanto y fue al baño para ver si todo estaba bien, cuando entro le dio un ataque de tos muy fuerte seguido de nauseas, se acerco al inodoro y sintió como algo ascendía por su garganta ella asumía que algo de la cena le había caído mal pero cuando abrió los ojos algo extraño encontró...

— ¿Hanahaki hanase? — dijo con expectación la idol rubia.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí? bueno Kido después de sentirse mal les consultó su situación a sus amigas Momo y Takane, exactamente ellas se pusieron a investigar dichos síntomas que había tenido la chica de obres negros, la gamer le dijo que su situación era muy rara y que pensaba esa enfermedad era solo ficción de internet.

Según lo que se cuenta en los blogs de enfermedades se trataba de la enfermedad de Hanahaki, lo cual surgía por una relación unilateral o no correspondida y que era mortal dicha cosa, sus síntomas eran toser y vomitar pétalos de flores, sí ese amor no se hacia realidad la portadora de lo antes dicho moriría por que sus pulmones se llenarían de pétalos y en su organismo crecería una flor que la mataría al atravesar su corazón.

Tsubomi no creyó esas palabras ya que era un tonto rumor de internet, no podía ser cierto algo como eso.

Kido decidió salir a caminar un poco, no quería escuchar las burlas de los demás cuando oyeran la ridícula enfermedad que según tenia. Eso no era posible, además y si fuera cierto ella sabia que según el blog que vio decía que aparte de la cura que era ser correspondido también había una más sencilla... Ser operada para retirar la flor y dejar de sentir amor, ella podía bien ser alguien fría pero prefería morir sintiendo lo que es el amor incluso si era algo no correspondido, a vivir una larga vida monótona donde no podría sentir más el cálido sentimiento que le daba el amar a sus seres queridos.

«¿Por qué pensaba así?»

Se supone que solo era una estupidez de los foros de internet y nada era real ¿verdad?

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una tos violenta la atacó, ella solo trato de sentarse en una banca del parque en el que se encontraba.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que calmo aquella extraña tos, esta vez no solo eran pétalos si no que también tosió sangre.

Comenzó a llorar sin explicarse el por que solo quería dejar de amar a Shuuya por que no solo era la dolorosa forma en la que el amaba a alguien más... también era el dolor de no rendirse con él porque sin importar que tanto la molestara ese tonto, siempre le había echo sonreír.

— Shuuya idiota — dijo la chica de cabello verdoso.

— No recuerdo haber echo algo malo líder — de quien sabe donde salió Kano y apareció frente a Tsubomi.

Ella al escuchar su voz levanto su rostro rápidamente sin notar que él estaba peligrosamente cerca como para quedar a unos escasos centímetros de besarse, Shuuya no necesito palabra alguna de su adorada amiga tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo acerco al de el lentamente hasta lograr juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos honestos.

Al separarse de aquel gesto de amor ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de forma timida.

— Aun me debes uno — dijo Shuuya en tono demandante.

— ¿Qué dices? — muy confundida le respondió.

Kano volvió a besarla pero ahora con menos timidez.

— ¿Q-qué significa eso? — demasiado nerviosa trato de separarse de él lo cual casi era imposible, ya que la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos.

— Significa que yo estaré contigo por siempre solo si me dejas besarte las veces que yo quiera.

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se abrazo más a Shuuya, tal vez no esperaba que tuviera los mismos sentimientos pero no rechazaría el amor que le brindaba por sus tontos celos, al menos no por ahora.

Fin OωO


End file.
